Integrated circuit systems include integrated circuits having circuit chips arranged on a semiconductor substrate coupled to a circuit board. Circuit systems, integrated circuits, and circuit boards may be subjected to temperature variations. A difference in the thermal expansion coefficients of the constituent materials and components may result in mechanical stress or even a rupture of electrical connections and/or components of the circuit system.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.